superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Beetlejuice 2 (1991) Credits
Opening Titles (VHS Version) FC77DA8C-74AC-406E-9B74-62FEF0AE82CD.png 43EDFCC1-0BEE-4624-BB7D-DD49E74E8364.jpeg Random House Home Video and Family Home Entertainment presents Beetlejuice 2 Ending Credits (VHS Version) Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producers TAD STONES ALAN ZASLOVE Directors TOBY SHELTON TAD STONES ALAN ZASLOVE Story by DUANE CAPIZZI DOUGLAS LANGDALE MARK McCORKLE ROBERT SCHOOLEY TAD STONES Written by KEVIN CAMPBELL MIRITH JS COLAO BILL MOTZ STEVE ROBERTS DEV ROSS BOB ROTH JAN STNRAD BRIAN SWENLIN With the Voice Talents of Winona Ryder, Geena Davis, Vincent Price, Jeffrey Jones, Alec Baldwin, Catherine O'Hara, And Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice Associate Producer MAIA MATTISE Voice Director GINNY McSWAIN Animation Directors DALE CASE, JOHN KIMBALL, MARSH LAMORE, KAZUO TEREDA, SABURO HASHIMOTO, RICK LEON, IAN HARROWELL, STEVEN TRENBIRTH, WARWICK GILBERT, TAKAMITSU KAWAMURA Storyboard KURT ANDERSON, RYAN ANTHONY, VICTOR COOK, WILLIAM FINN, JOHN FLAGG, DENISE KOYAMA, LONNIE LLOYD, DAVID PRINCE, CHRIS RUTKOWSKI, WENDELL WASHER, PHIL WEINSTEIN Character Design DANA LANDSBERG, KENNY THOMPKINS Key Layout Design PAUL A. FELIX, DENNIS GRECO, CAROL POLICE Prop Design GREG GULER, TERRY HUDSON, MARTY WARNER Key Background Stylists PARO HOZUMI, BILL LORENCZ Color Key Stylists DEBRA JORGENSBORG, JILL STIRDIVANT Storyboard Revisions SHAWNA CHA, LLYN HUNTER, CRAIG KEMPLIN, ALBERT RING Production Manager SELMA GLADNEY Continuity Coordinators VONNIE BATSON, JIM FINCH Talent Coordinator DANIEL PENSIERO III Original Music and Adaptations By MARK WATTERS Adapations Based on Music By DANNY ELFMAN Songs Arranged by BILL ELLIOTT Associate Producer Music BAMBI MOE Additional Music by HARVEY COHEN, JOHN GIVEN, CARL JOHNSON, ERIC SCHMIDT, THOM SHARP Music Mixers BRUCE BOTNICK, ALAN SNELLING Supervising Music Editor PATRICIA CARLIN Music Editors DOMINICK CERTO, LIZ LACHMAN Music Contractors REGGIE WILSON, PETER WILLISON Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY LTD Assistant Directors JANEY DUNN, MICKIE CASSIDY, DI RUDDER Animators GAIRDEN COOKE, CAROL SEIDL, KANG LIN ZHU, ARIEL FERRARI, ANDREW COLLINS, MORRIS LEE, DICK DUNN, STEVEN TAYLOR, HELEN McADAM, WAL MICATI, MIKE STAPLETON, STEPHEN COOPER, MAREK KOCHOUT, WARWICK GILBERT, ANDREW BROOKS, LILY DELL, PETER CANDELAND, MANNY BANADOS, PAUL NEWELL, MAC MONKS, DWAYNE LABBE, TY BOSCO, CHRIS BRADLEY, SIMON BROWN, IAN WHITE, JOZEF SZEKERES, MARTEN COOMBE, LEESA TYNAN, NILO SANTILLAN, ADAM MURPHY, GEORGES ABOLIN, OSCAR PEREZ, TROY SALIBA, MURRAY DEBUS, MIKE CHAVEZ, DAVE MacDOUGALL, KRISTINA REAY, CHRIS DEROCHIE, LIANNE HUGHES, STEPHEN GRANT Layout Supervisors ALEX NICHOLAS, JOHN HILL Layout Artists YOSH BARRY, NICK PILL, KEVIN WOTTON, BRUCE PEDERSEN, DAVID SKINNER, MARGARET PARKES, KEVIN SPILL, KELLY BAIGENT Background Supervisor BEVERLEY McNAMARA Background Artists BARRY DEAN, JERRY LIEW, PAUL PATTIE, HELEN STEELE, FELICE FERRER, GEORGE HUMPHREY, KEN WRIGHT, MILANA BORKERT Ink and Paint Supervisors ANGELA BODINI, ROBYN DRAYTON, CHRISTINE O'CONNOR, LIZ LANE Painters ANIA KORNACKI, SAMANTHA MAGRI, LIZ COLEMAN, TERESE NAM, BARRIE HINES, MARK SONNTAG, DANUTA JELENKWOSKA, ALISTER GRANT, CHRISTOPHER McMANUS, BENJAMIN WOLFE, MELINDA DIXON, MEGAN HITCHENS, ANNA HALL, JOHN BARRETT, AGNES FORSTER, JESSICA KHACHAN, FRANCESCA DE CELIS, GAVIN STONE, MURRAY SWIFT, DAVID LUMLEY, LEANNE KORNACKI, ZSA PETROVIC Additional Painters DONENE BAILEY, KATHIE O'BRIEN, ELIZABETH JAMSEK, BABETTA LATOOY, FRANCIS SMITH, GAIL BROOKS, JACKY NEVILLE, KAREN CLARKE, JENNY NORTH, JAY HAWKE, KERRY MARTIN, DIANA SHERDIAN, SAMIA BISHAY, MICHELLE WALKER, MARIE DALE, KLARA OSUST Assistant Animators - Clean Up MANUK CHANG, SONNY ESQUILLON, NOEL DOMINGO, NEVILLE RYAN, GEORGINA SANTOS, ADAM TEKANI MARR, RIZALDY VALENCIA, NATALIE WHITE, SOPHIA RUO LIU, DARYL BROUGHAM, PETER EASTMENT, GUY PASCOE, DEBBIE CRAMB, PHOEBE MIDDLETON, LINDY CATCHLOVE, MICHAEL COMINO, IAN YOUNG Additional Assistant Animators - Clean Up EVA HELISCHER, MILAN ZAHORSKY, SALLY WOODS, DEBORAH CAMERON, SYLVIA LEE, JAMES SHAH, EVA WOTTON, STUART CUNNINGHAM, TONY DAVIS, PEGGY McEWEN, SEAN ASPINALL, DOMINIQUE AUDARD, SUE TANNER, JANINE DAWSON, MAX GUNNER, SUK-HEE PARKS Inbetweeners ROWEN AVON-SMITH, ANTONY BUNYAN, DING ZHIQIANG, GERARD HANNAGAN, AMANDA EARLE, STEWART GRIFFITHS, KAYLENE BRADLEY, WILLIAM BOURKE, GREG FARRUGIA, MICHAEL COMINO, JOHN HORVATH, GUY PASCOE, BERNARD DERRIMAN, JIE YUAN, ANNA DIMEZZA, SID AHEARNE, RANDY GLUSAC, KAY-JANINE SVORONOS, CHRIS WAHL, ELI BRAGA, ANTHONY QUELCH, ROWENA HAMLYN-ASPDEN, MAURO DI CONSTANZO, RICHARD PACE, MARTIN DINGLE-WALL, DORIAN REID, FE VENTURA, KEVIN COMTY, JEANETTE IMER, IAN YOUNG, BEN LEE, ROGER CLARKE, CELINE ESNAULT Production Manager TERRY W. SMITH Checking Supervisor DAN FORSTER Checking MARK EVANS, GARY PAGE Camera FERNANDO LETTERI, ROBERT LETTERI, CAROLE SALTER, JOSE BARREIROS, ELIAS MACUTE Inbetweening Supervisor MICKIE CASSIDY Clean-up Supervisor JANEY DUNN Animation Production by WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (JAPAN) INC. Animation Supervisor SHIGERU YAMAMOTO Animation Directors TAKESHI ATOMURA, HISASHI WADA, MADOKA YASUE, HIROSHI KAWAMATA, KAZUYOSHI TAKEUCHI, MASAAKI KUDO Animators KOICHI MARUYAMA, YURI TAKASHI, MIYUKI HOSHIKAWA, HEIHACHIRO TANAKA, MITSUKO OTAKU, ISAMITSU KASHIMA, YOSHIAKI MATSUDA, KAZUE YAMANAKA, KIYOMI MIYAKAWA, SACHIKO WAKABAYASHI, KENICHI TSUCHIYA, OSAMU TANIHATA, MANAO TORII, HIDEAKI KURAKAWA, YUKO MATSUO, KOJI FUKUOKA Assistant Animators SHIZUKA OKUMOTO, KAZUMI SAGAWA, HARUMI NAKAMURA, ROY SATO, YURIKA FUJISAWA In-between Checker RYOKO KISHIMOTO Inbetweeners MAMI SHIMIZU, TAKANOBU KATADA, TORU SOTOBORI, MIKA OHARA, KAZUE SHIGENOBU, JUNPEI TATENAKA, YUKIKO FURUKAWA, YUJI USHIJIMA, TAIZOU SENGOKU *Background Artists MASAYOSHI BANNO, SATOSHI MATSUDAIRA, MICHIKO TANIGUCHI, JINZABURO KAIHO, NAOMI SAKIMOTO, TACHIKO KIMURA, SHUUICHI HIROWATARI, MASUMI NOSE Cutter MAKOTO ARAI Additional Production Facilities NAKAMURA PRODUCTIONS, TAKAHASHI PRODUCTIONS, STUDIO ROBIN, STUDIO CATS, LIGHT FOOT Post Production Manager CHERYL MURPHY Post Production Supervisor JOSEPH HATHAWAY Post Production Coordinator JOHN ROYER Sound Dubbing Supervisor CHRISTOPHER KEITH Supervising Editor ROBERT S. BIRCHARD Film Editor ELEN ORSON Assistant Film Editors SUSAN EDMUNSON, CHRISTOPHER GEE Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Supervising Sound Editor STEPHEN FLICK, M.P.S.E. Supervising ADR Editor JUDEE FLICK, M.P.S.E. Sound Editors DEAN BEVILLE, JAMES CHRISTOPHER, MIKE CHOCK, JOHN DUNN, TERESA ECKTON, M.P.S.E., DONALD FLICK, AVRAM DEAN GOLD, M.P.S.E., R.J. KIZER Assistant Sound Editor JEENA M. PHELPS Foley Recorded by EZRA DWECK Foley by JOAN ROWE, CATHERINE ROWE Additional Sound Design MARC MANGINI Re-Recording Mixers TERRY PORTER C.A.S., MEL METCALFE, DAVID T. HUDSON Assistant Producer JESSICA KOPLOS-MILLER Production Assistant JODEY KAMINISKI Script Coordinator SUSAN McELROY Art Coordinator MICHAEL GRACEY Production Secretaries REGINA DIXON, CRICKET LUKE Administrative Coordinator JOHANNE BEAUDOIN Script Supervisor ANITA LISH Story Coordinator NANCI BATTELLE Post Production Assistants JASON SPRATT, STEVE WERNER, KEITH YEAGER Shipping Coordinator CRAIG SIMPSON The Producers wish to thank the artists and animators of the original motion picture for their guidance, inspiration and support. Presented in Dolby System IATSE © 1991 RANDOM HOUSE HOME VIDEO AND FAMILY HOME ENTERTAINMENT ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Category:Family Home Entertainment Category:Random House Home Video Category:VHS Company Category:Rated G Category:Tim Burton Productions Category:Bob Clampett Productions Category:Clampett-Burton Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:DVD Company